


Its's called a classroom hustle darling

by Braveprincessrebelprince



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke, But also, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, DONT FIGHT ME ABOUT THIS, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, I KNOW ITS AN AMERICAN SHOW, I Swear A Lot, Its going to be all like thats my backpaper you, Teacher AU, Teaching, bellamy blake ], but just, get over it, ha, leggo, mental health for kids, musical soft clarke griffin, nerdy bellamy blake, ok, set in England, so its, so this was a bit of joke and i started writing it one night, teacher rival - Freeform, yess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braveprincessrebelprince/pseuds/Braveprincessrebelprince
Summary: Morden AU: Clarke Griffin is a primary teaching and guess who is coming to be classroom neighbour? Oh yes, you guessed it. Buckle up, we have pen wars, aggressive sticky notes, fights over backing paper and of course SPORTS DAY. Let it begin.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Its's called a classroom hustle darling

**Author's Note:**

> *DRUM ROLL*  
> Hey, so it's been years and this was written as a bit of a joke but hey! Let's ride this thing.  
> So before you come for me with your pitchforks and shovels. I am a primary school teacher- but in England. So this is based in England. *GASPS FROM THE AUDIENCE*  
> Pretty much everything I write is based on my own experiences. So yeah....  
> LET'S GO.  
> J  
> *pokes head up* I'll put you on the happy cloud if you leave a comment or leave kudos.  
> BYE!

The morning alarm chimes in her ear at the heart-breaking hour of 5:30, she just stares at the ceiling and repeats again and again “Fucking Tuesday’s”. 

She lays there a little longer and watches her clock change from 5:30 to 5:31 until it reaches 5:45. With a grunt she drags her legs out of the bed and groans as the cold air hits her. 

The morning goes by in a blur. Before she knows it, she’s brewed her tea, added two sugars and is walking towards the door. 

“Shit, where did I put my USB?” Looking around her flat, she isn’t confident this will be found quickly. Closing her eyes to calm herself, she thought about what she had planned for the day. 

“Fuck, I really need it today. We’re studying Florence Nightingale and we can’t bloody access YouTube anymore since some dumb Year 6’s found porn” she grumbles to herself as she throws pillows across the room. Tiny, her cat, makes a small groan when one of the pillows whacks her in the face. Clarke gives her a small smile and apologises but knows better to try and pat her. 

Peaking next to her mug, she see’s a shiny unicorn chain and her heart rate drops as she picks up the chain with her USB on. 

“It’s going to be one of those days” 

Clarke knows it’s irrational to hate Tuesday’s this much, but she has two staff meetings and god, they are boring. Her stomach does a few nervous back flips as she approaches the school car park. It’s normal, this has been happening since her Newly qualified teacher (NQT) year.

Scanning the car park, she sees the usual cars a beat-up ford belonging to Wells and a beautiful 4 by 4 which was Lexa’s. Pulling next to the ford because her orange mini looks better there and she will be leaving with Wells anyway. Makes the chat to the car easier later.

Grabbing her two bags and then swearing as she realises that she didn’t finishing marking topic. She walks to the doors and reaches for her fob….. which isn’t around her fucking neck.  
‘shit’ she quickly reaches into her bag before stamping her foot and grabbing the phone behind the school desk and dialling Wells extension. The rings go on and on. 

“Pick up dickhead’

‘Well good morning to you’ Wells voice crackles through the phone. Clarke can’t help but feel a sense of warmth flow through her. He just has that calming effect. 

“It’s been a rough start and it’ only 7 so please don’t. I forgot my fob which means-“

“Which means you’re screwed because isn’t this the third time this term? Oh Lexa will be coming for your ass” he chuckles “or was that the point, you want to be spanked for your naughty behaviour. Oh Miss Griffin, I like your style” 

“I actually hate you so much” she says despite a grin appearing on her face. “Please come and let me in and then we can grab a visitor fob without telling anyone? I can always make you a cup of coffee and you know what I’ll even throw in a biscuit from my secret stash?” 

When Wells doesn’t reply straight away, she’s a bit confused but then she hears the door click and standing there with a fob is Wells. 

“I left my phone of the hook but I know you were telling me that I am the bestest friend you ever had and I deserve to have the best class because I am truly a gift” he laughs, throwing the fob at her. 

Catching it and then reaching to grab both of her bags, she can’t help but smile. God it feels so nice to smile, Clarke feels her mind wandering into the darker areas of her mind. But Wells takes of her bags and she feels herself coming back. They walk down the corridor towards their classrooms. They no longer work in the same year group but they’re both Key Stage 1 so they share a corridor. 

“You know it’s your assembly today?”

“You know what, I’m going home” Clarke starts because this day was trying to kill her. 

“Don’t worry, it’s just singing assembly” Wells laughs and places an arm around her shoulders. “You need to chill, the burn out rate is too high as it is and we need you.” 

“Just singing assembly!” she scoffs but to be fair she didn’t need to do very much. She made a mental note to turn on the PowerPoint and ensure that she counted the pupils in while signing just loud enough to appear like she was leading. 

Clarke’s reaches her door which has a large rainbow on it with the photographs of herself and this year’s pupils. Cheesy grins with missing teeth started straight at her. 

“I’ll make you a coffee for letting me in, just give a minute to drop my books off” Clarke says she slings her bags into the classroom. She instantly goes into auto pilot. Changing the date on the board and then searching through her pile of laminated subject symbols for the daily timetable. No matter how much she tries to keep the symbols in some sort of order, it’s a bloody mess and in the end she throws them down and starts to head to the staff room. 

She makes Wells coffee, one sugar and a splash of milk before then making herself tea. Picking up both mugs, she walks to the board and looks for the notices. Lexa was always in early and did notices first thing was very helpful of her. Scanning the board, it was the usual things; staff briefing at 8:15 and then staff meeting at 3:45. Her eyes fell on the agenda for the staff briefing and saw that Marcus (Head Teacher) wouldn’t be attending as he was would be part of an induction process. 

New member of staff. Maybe it was to cover her partner class. Since Murphy left, they hadn’t been able to find anyone to take on the position. Might be nice to have a year partner again because planning for both classes was annoying. Clarke drops Well’s coffee off and reminds him to place all his pupils back on the happy cloud before rushing back to class to finish her books. 

Time moves to fast and before you know it, she rushing back to the staff room for briefing. She scans the suddenly small and cramped staff room, they were a fairly small school and most classes weren’t lucky enough to have a teaching assistant. Therefore, they had a small staff room.  
“Clarke” 

Swinging her body she see’s Emroi and Wells sitting on the sofa and squishing together to create room for her. She smiles and starts to make her way towards them. 

“Clarke” Lexa says and gently touching Clarke’s arm. 

“Hey, you ok?” 

“I was wondering if you were able to come and find me at one point during the day. I want to introduce you to the new Year 1 teacher. Also talk about the up coming production and what you think we should do?” Lexa asked but Clarke watched as her eyes started to roam the staff room. She couldn’t help but notice the tattoo peeking out from under the sleeve of her shirt. 

“Clarke?” Shit, she had been asked a question.  
Meeting Lexa’s confused eyes- “Yes, I’m doing the singing assembly today so….”- 

“No you’re not- it’s Wells today. Find me at one point. Right everyone it’s time to start” Lexa’s voice boomed through the staff room; a stark contrast from the bubbly light conversation going on previously. 

Clarke walked over to Wells and Emroi as Lexa began the usual crap about dress code. But she still made sure to wack Wells across the back of his head.  
“Ow- ASSSULT!” he yelped.  
“It’s your singing assembly” 

“Ha, I thought I would give it a go. Ah well” he chuckled. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and leant over to quickly peck Emroi’s cheek. 

“How’s Murphy been?” 

“Not great but better” Emroi sighed. “Better listen though because I always miss the dates and then I’m screwed for dead lines”. 

Lexa droned on about the importance of conducting yourself as a professional. Throwing in horror stories of the poor teachers sharing their life on social media only to be found by parents. Clarke had to roll her eyes because god forbid teachers were…. Wait for it….. HUMAN. 

Her mind wandered and she giggled at Wells pretending to be asleep before tuning it to hear about the new teacher. 

“Hopefully you’ve all looked at the board, Emroi please take a photograph of the upcoming dates. I know you struggle to remember” This made everyone chuckle but Lexa’s eyes remained natural. Clarke just smiled at Emroi and fought an eye roll at the direction of Lexa. 

“We have filled the Year 1 vacancy and we are thrilled to have him here. He is still in the induction meeting with Marcus but I’ll lead the tour after so he can be introduced to you all” Lexa said with a smile that didn’t quite meet her eye. She wondered how many times she has seen that light touch Lexa’s eyes but then quickly brings herself back. 

“Umm, Lexa what is in name?” Adam called out. 

“Mr Bellamy Blake” 

Wells nearly chocks on his tea and looks at Clarke whose mouth is hanging wide open.

“I fucking hate Tuesday’s”

**Author's Note:**

> SO......  
> You hated it? Let me know? I'm enjoying it. Chapter 2 is nearly finished.  
> love you.  
> J


End file.
